


More Than Spare Parts

by Gilberrts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, baby's first fic, but it's not so there, im working on a follow-up with her, light angst light fluff, light everything basically, rey is only mentioned though, the shippyness is so light I'm sure some douchebag could find a way to make it platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilberrts/pseuds/Gilberrts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up, and over the course of a single conversation, Poe's willingness to kick the asses of every man, woman, and non-gender specific adult in the First Order increases by 1200%.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Spare Parts

FN-2187 could not move. He remembered, vaguely, that he had limbs, but he could not feel them. This would have terrified him, if he could think past the excruciating haze of pain throughout his being. It radiated out from the center of what he tentatively thought of as his body, pushing into where he approximated his hands and feet would be. Sensation slowly returned to him as the agony faded into an ache in the back of his mind. His mouth was as dry as...this train of thought conjured up images of a barren, windswept wasteland, the feel of soft leather in his hands, and a girl. A sound slipped past his cracked lips, more air than noise, and his eyelids fluttered open. More darkness, and more of the unknown greeted him. A whimper, much louder than he'd like, escaped him. A dark figure that he hadn't noticed was there stirred from its slumber, sitting in a chair by his cot.

"Finn?" The voice was groggy and much deeper than usual, but it was completely, undeniably, Poe Dameron. "Please tell me you're alive, and my mind's not playing tricks on me again." 

"I-" Finn licked his lips with a tongue that felt too dry and large for his mouth. It didn't help much. "I'm glad you're okay." His voice cracks loudly on "okay", and he can't remember why he's relieved Poe's alive, or what happened, or even where he is.

"Of course, only you would be worried about me after what happened to you." Poe sounds happy even as he chastises Finn, and warmth settles into his chest despite the pain that weighs on his bones. That feeling evaporates quickly when Poe turns on the lights. For half a second, his eyes burn as if he has stared into the light of a thousand suns. Then, his eyes screw shut so tightly it creates a new and equally painful sensation.

"About that," Finn murmurs. "What did happen to me?"

"You got in a lightsaber duel with Kylo Ren on StarKiller before it exploded, from what I've heard."

All of Finn's memories return in a rush. Kylo Ren had killed Han, and he had thrown Rey into that tree like a rag doll, if rag dolls made sickening crunching noises when you dropped them. The last thing Finn remembered before passing out was the terror he felt at his helplessness and the terrible smell of his own flesh cooking, still on his bones. Finn had never eaten meat in his living memory. The First Order preferred to feed its stormtroopers cheaper and near flavorless protein mixtures. He suspected now that he never would, as long as he lived. 

"Where is Rey? Is she alive?" Finn would have winced at the rawness of his voice if he wasn't so panicked. Was Rey on StarKiller when it exploded? Did Kylo Ren kill her?

"Finn, relax." Poe's warm hand covers Finn's where it rests by his side, and the gesture means more to Finn as an act of comfort than he thinks it should. 

"Rey defeated Kylo Ren and saved you. After she came back to the base, R2-D2 rebooted, and he had the second half of the map. She's left to find Luke Skywalker." Poe is rummaging through a stack of papers on a table by the cot, until he finds what he's looking for. It's a hard copy of a full body x-ray, but the thing Finn thinks might be his spine in the chart doesn't look quite...right. Finn isn't sure, but he thinks that in general, they're supposed to be one continuous chain of bones. Not two disconnected pieces.

"Kylo Ren practically severed your spine," Poe explains, but his voice sounds strained, on edge. Finn wonders if he's done something wrong, to make Poe sound like he's holding a lump of something red-hot in his throat. "We had to reattach both halves with metal, so you're about 10% more cyborg than before." Finn thinks Poe is trying to sound light-hearted, but he comes off more as (sad, tired, angry?) unhappy. That's the only word Finn can find that fits. An idea occurs to Finn. It hurts to think it, but Finn knows it's the only explanation for Poe's mood.

"Poe, are you angry the Rebellion used resources to fix me?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know why they chose to let me live."

"Finn, what do you mean?"

" I'm saying I don't know why General Organa didn't disassemble me for parts. I don't serve much purpose alive, and I'm not anybody important, so it doesn't make sense for the Rebellion to try and heal me." Talking at length is giving Finn a headache, and it's alarming how quickly his strength is depleted. Finn opens his eyes again, and sees that Poe's skin has gone a distressing shade of ashy gray. 

"Is that what the First Order does to stormtroopers? Disassembles them?"

"Yeah," Finn said, yawning. "Seriously injured low-level ground soldiers that survive long enough to return to base get recycled. Organs and limbs are removed, kept in stasis, and given to injured officers and officials ." 

"Finn, the-" Poe begins, only to stop and clear his throat. "The Rebellion doesn't do that. We wouldn't treat anyone like...spare parts. We never would have done that to you, you know that, right?" Finn doesn't know how to respond. What Finn said is clearly upsetting to Poe, and he doesn't know how to fix it. His vision is going dark around the edges as he fights to keep his eyes open.

"Okay." Finn's voice sounds distant, even to his own ears.

"Okay." Poe's voice could be at the bottom of an ocean or inside Finn's skull. He's not entirely sure that it isn't the latter.

Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm just getting into writing and posting my fanfiction. Though I'm working on expanding my horizons as a writer, I figured I'd start pretty small. This work is about as small as you can get. At any rate, please enjoy this criminally short, relatively non-romantic, hastily proof-read fic.


End file.
